Serperior
|backcolor= |name=Serperior |jname=(ジャローダ Jarouda) |ndex=497 |ndexprev=Servine |ndexnext=Tepig |dexkanto=--- |dexjohto=--- |dexhoenn=--- |dexsinnoh=--- |dexunova=003 |dexkalos=--- |evofrom=Servine |evointo=None |gen=Generation V |pronun= ser-PEER-ee-or |hp=75 |atk=75 |def=95 |satk=75 |sdef=95 |spd=113 |total=528 |species=Regal Pokémon |type= |metheight=3.3 m |imheight=10' 10" |metweight=63.0 kg |imweight=138.9 lbs |body=02 |egg1=Ground |egg2=Grass |ability=Overgrow Contrary (Dream World) |color=Green |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ |1= }} Serperior (Japanese: ジャローダ Jarouda) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Unova region, introduced in Generation V. It is classified as the Regal Pokémon. It has the ability Overgrow. It is the final form of Snivy, one of the three Unova starters. This Pokémon raises its head high to intimidate opponents. It only becomes serious when fighting a strong enemy. Appearance Serperior is a serpentine Pokémon, much like Dratini, Dragonair, or Seviper. However, it is the first -type serpentine Pokémon. Serperior has a white face and neck with pale-green designs on the top of its head with two yellow leaf-like extensions on the back of its head. It has a dark green body with a pale-green underside with two, swirly yellow designs on it, similar to Rayquaza. The small wing-like protrusion from its previous form is now its collar being curled and leaf-like, being green on the exterior and yellow in the interior. It has two green small, stubby hands with no fingers. It now completely lacks any legs and now must slither about due to its new, serpent form. Its red eyes are also relatively small in comparison with Snivy's. Its long, green tail has three small green leaves sprouting from it. Also known as the Regal/Royal Pokémon, Serperior is very different from its first evolution, Snivy. Evolution Serperior evolved from Servine at level 36. It is the final evolved form of Snivy. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Serperior |blackwhite=Evolve Servine |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Servine. |b2w2rarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |name=Snivy |black=It can stop its opponents' movements with just a glare. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally. |white=They raise their heads to intimidate opponents but only give it their all when fighting a powerful opponent. |black 2=It only gives its all fighting against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior's noble eyes. |white 2=It only gives its all fighting against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior's noble eyes. |}} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Serperior }} Trivia *Serperior's name is a combination of the words "serpe'nt" and "su'perior."' '''This is the second Pokémon to have its name based on the word "superior," with the first being Rhyperior. *Serperior is based on western culture (royalty), whereas Samurott and Emboar are based on Japanese and Chinese culture, respectively. *Unlike other snake-based Pokémon such as Arbok and Seviper, Serperior is not even part -type. *Despite being the final stage in a 3-Pokémon evolutionary chain and having a base stat total of 528, Serperior still has the same Special Attack stat as an Oddish (and the same Attack stat as a Bellsprout). *Serperior is the tallest Pokémon in Generation V. *Serperior is very different from its first evolution, Snivy. Its appearance changed dramatically. *Serperior appears as the keeper of the Arbor Area in ''PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, where she's a Queen and has a daughter, Princess Snivy. *Serperior got a diverse learnset in Pokémon Black Version 2 and White Version 2 with moves such as Aqua Tail and Dragon Pulse. *Serperior was known to be part Dragon or Ground type, but the idea was scrapped. *Serperior is known to be a queen or king because it is the Regal Pokémon. But Serperior has more than one bad personality trait, so it cannot be treated well like one, however. *Serperior is the tallest final evolution of a starter. Gallery Trip Serperior.png V3 p4 03.jpg|Queen Serperior speaks to Oshawott and Pikachu ca:Serperior pl:Serperior Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White